Iron Tongue
by IncognitoMN
Summary: A Gajevy FanFic: Bookstore owner, Levy McGarden, is known throughout her small hometown of Magnolia as a talented hyperpolyglot. When her best friend Lucy needs the help of a translator, Levy is happy to help but soon discovers that translating this particular language is a bit of a pickle. *Gajevy Art on Cover is by Rboz*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2016 is here! Yippee! I hope you enjoy my story! Please leave a review; I'd love to hear your opinions/honest criticism/etc.**

 **P.S. The pic of Levy on the Cover of this book is by none other than Rboz (aka Queen of Gajevy). You can check her out at .com! Also, I do not own any of the characters in Fairy Tail. All rights go to Mashima Hiro.**

* * *

Levy shuffled through the backroom of her bookstore, organizing the inventory as best as she could. She did her best to lift all the boxes and stack them neatly but it became a lost cause when she had to move the larger ones. She cautiously gripped the bottom edges of a rather heavy-looking box and heaved with all her might. It didn't budge from its place on the ground and Levy was left panting heavily, her back hunched over like that of a ninety-year-old woman.

"I might need Jet and Droy's help," the young woman mumbled to herself. She thought about calling them with the communication lacrima sitting on the front desk but quickly remembered that they had headed out on a job earlier that day.

They had excitedly requested Levy to come with them but she had declined due to having to organize the store before the grand opening. Levy had always dreamed of opening up her own book store in her hometown of Magnolia where so few book stores existed. Granted, Levy was nervous about the whole idea of being an entrepreneur for the first time but her best friend Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel was supporting her one hundred and ten percent. Plus, Levy had studied as many entrepreneurial books as she could in order to aid in managing her own business.

Speaking of Lucy, Levy wondered if she should call her to ask for some help. Levy frowned. Lucy had recently married her long-time boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel, and Levy didn't want to disturb the two of them, especially since they had just returned from their honeymoon in Hargeon.

Levy sighed to herself. It seemed like her plan for organizing the store would have to be postponed until she found someone to help her move the heavier merchandise. Or until Levy somehow magically the strength of Elfman, a friend of hers and a famous wrestler, ex-bodybuilder.

Just as Levy was about to attempt to pick up the same box, the doorbell chimed and a familiar voice echoed through the empty building. "Levy!" a female voice called.

Levy gasped and hastily hopped out of the back room to greet her best friend. "Lu-chan!" she greeted, running to hug the busty blonde woman.

"How are you doing? The store's going to open tomorrow; are you excited?" Lucy asked, grasping the blue-haired woman's hands tightly. "I can't wait!" She hopped up and down in excitement.

Levy laughed. "Me neither! I'm excited, definitely! A b-bit nervous too," Levy replied, her voice softening to a mere murmur by the last sentence.

"You'll do great, I know it! Mira is rooting for you too and she's the owner of a pub. I'm sure you can ask her for help managing everything. That is, if you need the help. I'm also here for you too," Lucy comforted with a kind smile.

"Oi! What am I? Dead meat?"

Levy peeked around Lucy's large breasts and smiled at her best friend's husband. He appeared irritated that he was being ignored. "Hi Natsu." She waved.

"Hey," the salmon-haired man replied with a huge friendly grin. "What's up, Levy?"

"Not much, I've just been busy organizing." Levy gasped. "Oh! I almost forgot! I was thinking of calling you. I was wondering if you two could help me get the store ready for tomorrow."

Natsu blinked. "Get the store ready?" he echoed in a confused manner. "You mean decorate?"

Levy nodded. "I was thinking that Lucy could decorate the display windows while you and I work in the back getting everything cleaned up," she explained, pointing to the open door at the back wall of the store. "I could sure use your brawn, Natsu."

Lucy frowned sadly. "We'd love to but we have to take Happy to the vet for a checkup. He started throwing up after eating too much fish yesterday. The clinic is pretty far and I don't think we'll make it back in time to help out," she sad, gesturing to the grey pet carrier Natsu was now carrying in his arms. Levy could hear quiet, distinctive mewing coming from within.

Levy sighed. "I understand. You'll be here tomorrow for the grand opening?"

Lucy's eyes brightened. "Of course! Natsu is coming with me along with Gray and Juvia," she replied brightly. "I'm sure Erza will come, as long as she gets the day off."

Levy smiled at the mention of the ice sculptor, his girlfriend and her brave female friend. "That's great!"

"Luce, we gotta go. Happy's starting to throw up again," Natsu suddenly groaned from behind the two females.

Lucy gasped. "Oh my god! Natsu, get Happy outside before he pukes his guts out on the floor!" She turned to Levy. "I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow!" She started for the door and waved goodbye to Levy through the display windows before happily walking away with Natsu.

Levy watched the two lovers cross the street and smiled when she noticed Natsu give Lucy a loving peck on the cheek. They were so in love. Levy felt a twinge of jealousy eat away at her heart. She wondered what it would be like to meet someone as special as Natsu was to Lucy and vise versa. Was he out there somewhere looking for her too? Levy wondered what he looked like, what his personality was, if he adored books and reading just as much as she did. Did he live in the country of Fiore? Perhaps he spoke another language.

No matter. Even if he did speak another language, Levy was confident she would be able to communicate with him due to her fluency in almost every language. She shook her head, hoping to dispel these thoughts. She had to concentrate on getting the store ready for the grand opening tomorrow. It was almost noon and she had barely done anything besides move around a few small boxes in the back.

Levy approached the front door and locked it, not wanting to be disturbed. Afterwards, she went into the back and surveyed her work with her small hands on her hips. She sighed at the little difference that she had made in the cleanliness and order of her inventory. It wasn't that she was slacking off (although maybe she did when she started talking with Lucy and Natsu) or that she wasn't trying her best. There were just circumstances that she just couldn't work her way around. Her small stature and lack of strength made it nearly impossible for her to move around larger objects and without those objects moved, it was hard to organize the rest of the smaller items.

Sometimes she wished that she was stronger and bigger, not just in height but in…size. She envied Lucy and Erza. They were both strong women with gorgeous looks. Levy lacked the large bosom that all the woman in Magnolia seemed to possess and it was one of Levy's only insecurities. Maybe that was why she hadn't found a man yet whereas all of her friends had a partner. She lacked a sex appeal in her breasts.

Levy snapped herself out of her thoughts and scowled. "I should stop reading lovey-dovey fanfiction all the time," she mumbled to herself as she picked up a stray book from the ground. She placed it back on its shelf with a quiet tap and looked around the empty store.

She saw a young couple pass by the front of the shop and sighed sadly. Normally, Jet and Droy would've been right by her side, helping her. Even if they weren't there, Lucy or one of her other friends would have been helping. For the first time, Levy realized that she was alone and left with a daunting task.

It was frighteningly foreign.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is the second chapter to 'Iron Tongue'. I hope you enjoy! As always, please review! :)**

 **P.S. I updated this chapter because I noticed there was a little mistake. This story is supposed to be kind of modern day-ish without magic, spells, mages or any of that kind of thing. I realized last night, in the wee hours of darkness with my cold heart and soul, that I mentioned Gruvia's child to be a possible ice/water mage. Oopsie. Anyways, now the child has changed into a mini ice sculptor/seamstress.**

* * *

"Hello, did you find everything you were looking for?" Levy asked politely, taking the large book out of the little girl's hands.

The girl nodded shyly and peeked over the counter top to watch Levy as she wrapped the leather book in thin tissue before placing it in a bag with the store's logo.

"That'll be 3000 jewels," Levy said. The girl nodded and handed over the notes from her miniature purse. Levy counted the notes before handing over the bag with the book. She smiled at the girl and added, "Perfect. Thank you for shopping at McGarden Books."

The girl smiled and in a soft voice, she replied, "Thank you, Miss Levy." She hopped away from the front desk and ran to two adults whom Levy presumed were her parents. She watched as the girl's mother patted her head affectionately before the father picked her up in his arms with a grin and strolled out of the store, followed by the mother.

Once they were gone, Levy hopped off her seat behind the front desk and flipped over the open sign on the display window. They were now officially closed after a long and busy day of business.

"Man, that was some grand opening," Gray's voice said with a heavy sigh. Levy turned her head and saw him exiting the back room, shirtless. "I don't think I've ever talked about books so much in my life."

Natsu snickered. "You scared away all the customers, you perverted stripper," he teased. "Put a shirt on."

"Oh yeah? Wanna go, flamebrain? I bet you haven't read a book in your life!" the shirtless man retorted angrily.

Natsu growled. "I have. You've just been too cooped up in your castle to notice, ice princess!" he shouted back, raising a fist threateningly.

"What was that?" Gray yelled, obviously ticked off that Natsu had made fun of his ice sculpting occupation. He raised a fist as well and just as he was about to slam it into the salmon-haired man's nose, a voluptuous blue-haired woman came up to him and pulled him away.

"Gray-sama! You know Juvia hates it when you yell," she cried passionately, pulling at his arm. "Gray Jr. doesn't like it either." She pouted, snuggling closer to her boyfriend to remind him of her swollen belly.

Gray seemed to snap out of whatever anger tantrum he had been sucked into and glanced back worriedly. "J-Juvia! Sorry… I just—"

Juvia huffed and interrupted, "You just what? Juvia is angry with Gray and demands him to go buy her ice cream with pickles and hot peppers." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away scornfully when Gray dropped to his knees pleadingly.

"I'm sorry. I-I'll go buy you ice cream right away," Gray said quietly, planting a kiss on her belly before standing and exiting the store, sulking the whole way.

Natsu laughed. "Ha! Serves you right, popsicle breath!" he yelled to the raven-haired man.

Gray scowled from outside and stuck up his middle finger to display his f**k off attitude toward Natsu when Juvia wasn't looking. Then he walked away and it became painfully evident that he wasn't wearing any pants. Everyone cringed.

"Calm down, Natsu," Lucy said, coming out of the back room as well. "You know Gray has been having it hard with Juvia's pregnancy." She smacked her husband upside the head. "I seriously don't understand. Why do you two have to fight all the time? I mean, I know he's an ice sculptor and you're a firefighter and opposites clash but…"

Natsu rolled his eyes, rubbing the throbbing pain on the back of his head. "We fight just 'cuz."

Lucy groaned.

"Juvia does not mean to be so strict with Gray-sama," Juvia whimpered suddenly, wiping at tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "Juvia is just worried about having a miscarriage like last time and she doesn't want to disappoint Gray-sama."

Levy smiled at her comfortingly, rubbing her back to soothe some of her aches and pains from carrying the large weight of an unborn child. "It's not your fault. None of us could have guessed what happened last time," she murmured gently.

It had been everyone's worst nightmare. Juvia and Gray had been dating for some time now and had been living with each other for a few years. However, no one expected them to become parents first. Everyone had predicted Natsu and Lucy to be the first. Nevertheless, everyone was overjoyed to hear the possibility that a mini ice sculptor/seamstress would be born. Then, the worst happened. Juvia started to experience certain health problems during her pregnancy and ended up having an early unexpected miscarriage. Gray had beat himself up over it, convinced that his constant rivalry with Natsu had something to do with the stress that caused Juvia's health to decline.

It had been a dark couple of weeks afterwards but the couple managed to overcome their grief together. Now, Juvia was expecting again and everyone was doing their best to make her pregnancy as comfortable as possible.

"Levy's right," Erza added, seemingly out of nowhere. She had secretly exited the back room the moment Gray and Natsu had started to argue. Luckily, the fight had ended before she had to step in and use her policewoman skills. "It definitely was not your fault, Juvia."

Lucy glared pointedly at Natsu.

Natsu looked like he understood what his wife was silently implying and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, Juvia. I didn't mean to fight with Gray. I got carried away," he apologized in a genuine tone.

Juvia nodded and sniffled. "Juvia accepts Natsu's apology."

Levy smiled gently. "Don't worry, Juvia. Everything will work out."

Lucy giggled. "Anyways, Erza… How have things with Jellal been working out?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Natsu groaned at the topic of conversation.

Pink bloomed on Erza's cheeks until her face matched the shade of her scarlet hair. "W-What? W-We've been fine, thank you," Erza stammered, avoiding the prying eyes of Lucy.

Lucy giggled. "So I guess the long-distance aspect hasn't been a problem?"

Erza crossed her arms over her chest and haughtily replied, "O-Of course not!"

Levy giggled. The strong Erza rarely showed her weakness but it was apparent that Jellal was one of them. They had met on an online dating site and both realized that they had been childhood friends. Needless to say, they hit it off right away despite the distance between where they lived.

Natsu rolled his eyes dramatically and said, "Hey, Luce. Remember what you need to tell Levy?"

Levy blinked in confusion. Tell her? Tell her what? Was something the matter?

Lucy nodded. "Oh, right. Um…Levy, I need you help."

"What kind of help?" Levy asked eagerly, interested in what she could possibly be needed for.

"Well, yesterday you know Natsu and I took Happy to the vet. We were just about to hop off the train in Magnolia and we met this…man," Lucy explained seriously.

"A man?" Juvia echoed, sitting down on a nearby chair. Her back was killing her.

"Yeah; he was really _odd_. He looked like a barbarian!" Lucy exclaimed. "He was naked besides an animal skin tied around his waist. His junk was barely covered!"

Erza frowned. "A barbarian, you say… That's a case I haven't come across yet. However, now that I think about it, there _have_ been reports of a suspicious semi-nude man roaming the outskirts of Magnolia and—"

"But that could just be Gray!" Natsu intercepted. "This guy was totally different! He was pretty intimidating; over six feet tall, long black hair, piercings covering his face. I wouldn't be surprised if he had bolts for brains."

"We found him chewing on a piece of scrap metal," Lucy added, shuddering. "He was actually able to chew through it."

"What did you do?" Levy asked, eyes wide. "Did he hurt you guys?"

Lucy swallowed nervously, scratching her cheek. "W-Well... Natsu and I... sort of... took him home with us?" The answer came out sounding more like an unsure question.

"You what?" Erza exclaimed, slamming her hands down on Levy's front desk. Levy winced for the poor piece of furniture. "You let a suspicious stranger into your house? That's dangerous, Lucy!"

"I-I can explain!" Lucy squeaked.

"Hey, back off!" Natsu growled, pissed off at Erza's tone towards his beloved wife. "It was my idea! The guy didn't look like he had a place to stay."

Erza scowled. "Fine. But did you at least get his name or something we could identify him with in case anything happens?"

"That's the problem," Natsu sighed. "He doesn't speak Fiorian."

Erza blinked. "What?"

"That's why we're requesting your help, Levy," Lucy explained, glancing at Levy. "You're the only one who stands a chance at figuring out what he's saying. We already tried using translation lacrima to decode his words but it was useless. He speaks an unknown language when he speaks at all."

Unknown language? Levy's eyes widened at the possibility. There was a chance of her learning a new language! A language that hadn't been discovered yet! The thought was mind-boggling yet it sent a chill of excitement down Levy's spine.

"I'll do it!" Levy exclaimed. "When do I get to meet him?" She hopped up and down in excitement.

"He's still at our house. He refuses to leave the garden for some reason," Lucy said with a frown.

"Maybe he's accustomed to the outdoors," Erza suggested intelligently.

"She could be right," Levy agreed. "If he's as barbaric as you say he is, there's a big chance that he's not used to indoor civilization."

"Juvia is very excited with the thought of this mystery person but she wants to know if you left him alone at your house. Juvia thinks it might have been a bad idea to leave an uncivilized man in an unfamiliar place," Juvia chimed in.

Lucy gasped at the thought. "We left him with Happy!" she cried in distress.

Natsu shrugged. "So, it's fine. Nothin' to worry about with Happy on guard!" he declared with a massive grin and a thumbs up.

Everyone groaned in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 3 is up! I hope you all enjoy it. Please review! (^3^) 3 3 3**

* * *

It was a state of utter destruction; Levy had seen nothing like it before. Levy had accompanied Lucy and Natsu to their home in Fairy Hills and she was expecting a bit of a mess but not like this. Whereas the interior of the house was unscathed and perfectly intact, the garden was unrecognizable. Flowers that Lucy had planted were uprooted and scattered all along the edges of the house along with large chunks and masses of dirt and plant matter. Lucy nearly fainted at the sight of all her hard work gone to waste and Natsu had turned ghostly white at the sight of their vegetable patch being non-existent.

"My turnips!" Natsu cried in horror, turning this way and that to look for a single little round vegetable that had been left untouched but to no avail.

"My tulips!" Lucy cried, tears forming at her eyes. She crouched down and picked up a limb blue flower. She had worked so hard to nurture them from the small bulbs she had bought at the marketplace.

Suddenly, a rumble of thunder echoed through the garden, seeming to shake everything within hearing range. Levy jumped at the sight of a shrub moving in the corner. A mass of black hair and tanned skin stalked out from behind the green foliage and growled menacingly at Levy.

She realized; this was the barbarian. Levy looked up to him with fearful eyes, taking in his huge, muscular frame and piercing crimson eyes. His pupils were black slits that glared at her distrustfully and a mouthful of sharp canines scowled at her. A matte of unruly ebony hair streamed down his broad back, ending at just above his derriere. His hair looked so thick and dense that Levy predicted a few combs had gotten lost in there and never come out. That is, if the beast of the man even used a comb.

Peculiar little round, metal studs dotted his face with three above each eye, replacing the need for eyebrows, two on either side of his nose and two on his chin. Five piercings could be seen on each ear and he even had four studs along each forearm. They were odd to look at and Levy couldn't recall ever seeing or reading about someone with similar decoration.

Levy felt tiny compared to the barbarian. She was already small compared to everyone in Magnolia but this man... he was huge. Not just in height but in muscle mass. His arms and torso bulged with muscle and sinew and he certainly didn't skip out on leg day either. Scars whittled his entire body, particularly his right arm. The raised pinkish flesh was angry and distressful to look upon yet strangely mesmerizing. Behind them, the setting sun cast an unearthly glow on his tanned skin and if a stranger had stumbled upon him right then and there, he could have been mistaken for a god fallen to earth.

The barbarian glared down at Levy and smirked, flashing his pearly white canines at her.

Levy realized that she had been caught ogling the man by none other than himself and blushed beet red. "H-Hello!" she squeaked.

Natsu grunted. "We've tried speaking him to Fiorian. It's all gibberish to him," he reminded.

"O-Oh, right," Levy replied, remembering what Lucy and Natsu had told her.

"Try to get him to speak," Lucy encouraged. "It's the first time that he's approached us willingly. Maybe he feels more comfortable around you."

Comfortable? Levy shifted from foot to foot nervously. Standing in the beast's shadow, she nervously thought, _He probably feels more comfortable because I'm the perfect size for an appetizer._ She had read books all about cannibalistic native tribes and this man certainly looked like he was part of one.

"My name is Levy," Levy said softly, pointing to herself. "L-e-v-y." She pronounced her name extra slow just for good measure.

The barbarian grunted, ignoring her by looking away. He appeared uninterested in the miniature bookstore owner. "Tch."

Levy nearly choked in surprise. Had he just clucked his tongue at her? Anger bloomed on her cheeks as Levy stood up straighter and demanded, "Hey, you! Stop being so arrogant! I'm just trying to be nice and talk to you." She smacked his left pectoral with a raised fist.

Bad mistake. Levy backed away, wincing in pain. He was built out of iron.

"Hmph," the giant grunted, unfazed, and turned slightly, his mind more focused on something behind her.

"W-What's he looking at?" Lucy squeaked nervously, hiding behind Natsu. She was quite taken aback by the giant's sudden interest in them. He had mostly avoided having any kind of contact with them up until this point.

Natsu growled, positioning himself in fighting stance. "Hey, metalhead, back off!" he yelled.

The barbarian growled lowly. Levy recognized the sound as the rumble of thunder from before. It shook her to the core; it was a deep, primal sound that reminded her of a wild beast that lived deep in the jungle. Shivers ran up and down her arms and Levy forced herself not to blush. She really liked his growl. It was so... masculine. Unlike anything she had ever heard before.

" _Solofomcheil_ ," the giant muttered.

Levy blinked. Solo-foe-micheel? Was he trying to say something? "I-Is that your name?" Levy asked, assuming the unknown word was a name.

The giant glanced down at her and repeated the foreign word. This time he gestured to Natsu with a nod of his head.

"Natsu?" Levy furrowed her brows in confusion. "No," she shook her head to emphasis what she was trying to communicate to him, "Natsu is Natsu."

"Nat-soo?" The man frowned and repeated the foreign word in order to correct his pronunciation. "Natsu."

Levy grinned. "Yes! Natsu!" She happily clapped her hands.

" _Natsu ys solofomcheil_."

Levy was left baffled. Ees? Solo-foe-micheel? She still didn't recognize his words at all. She did a quick evaluation of the giant, looking him up and down, and deduced that he wasn't saying anything fancy. He, a barbarian, didn't seem capable of using a complicated vocabulary. The giant must have been using everyday speech. However, Levy didn't understand any of it.

If she couldn't translate it and the translation lacrima Lucy used couldn't translate it... that meant it was indeed an unknown language. Curiosity sparked within Levy and she became determined to learn more about this mysterious barbarian his foreign dialect.

"Levy," Levy repeated, pointing to herself. "You?" She pointed at the giant.

He seemed to understand what she was saying and grunted, "Gajeel."

Levy smiled warmly. "Gajeel," she pointed at him once more before pointing to herself, "Levy," she pointed to Natsu, "Natsu", she pointed to Lucy, "Lucy."

" _Gommmgyll_."

Levy frowned. Yet another word she didn't understand. She looked to where Gajeel was pointing. "Lucy? Do you mean Lucy?" Maybe he was trying to teach her a word. But using Lucy as an example? The word could mean anything; blonde, big breasts, female, woman, etc.

Levy gave up trying to mentally guess and asked, "Am I a _gom-gil_?"

The giant smirked at her cute pronunciation.

Levy blushed in embarrassment as repeated, "Is Levy a _gom-gil_?"

Gajeel shook his head. " _Slyff_ ," he grunted, with a mischievous smirk.

Levy swore she felt butterflies awaken in her stomach at seeing him direct his pearly canines at her. She quickly shook off the feeling and echoed, " _Sliff_?"

" _S-l-y-f-f_." The giant scowled at her pronunciation with disdain.

"Maybe they're insults," Natsu suggested loudly. "Like how Gray is an ice princess and he calls me a flamebrain."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Those aren't insults, they're endearments."

Natsu spluttered. "Wh-What? Don't say things like that, Luce!" He blushed cherry blossom pink but his facial expression held utter disgust.

"They could be nicknames," Lucy added. "Anyway, the sun is starting to set and it's getting chilly. Come inside, I'll start dinner. Feel free to stay the night, Levy-chan."

"Thanks, Lu-chan," Levy replied with a grateful smile. "You go ahead with Natsu. I'll stay out here and try to talk with Gajeel."

Gajeel perked up at the sound of his name being called by the mini bluenette.

Once Lucy had heading indoors with Natsu hot on her heels, Levy sat down on a patch of grass that had not been uprooted. She sighed, looking at Gajeel. "Sit," she patted the ground in front of her.

Gajeel glanced at the ground and clucked his tongue. He started to walk away back to his shrub. Levy watched as he crouched down and wiggled his massive body behind the bush, concealing himself. A giggle escaped her mouth when she caught a pair of crimson eyes watching her attentively through the green leaves.

Levy scooted over closer to the bush until she was stopped with a familiar primal growl. He liked his private space apparently. "Gajeel," she called his name softly, trying to coax him out.

" _Slyff_?"

Levy smiled at the word he called her. It was sweet that he had a name for everyone. Whether they were actually nicknames and not insults was still up for debate though. She felt oddly comfortable so close to the massive man.

"Gajeel, I know you can't understand what I'm saying but I think you're really kind. You may have destroyed Natsu and Lucy's garden but I think it was just because you were alone in an unfamiliar place. Anyone would've freaked out. And I mean, you haven't hurt anyone yet despite your tough, macho and slightly scary appearance. When I think about it, I don't think you mean to scare anyone." Levy met the gaze of the crimson eyed giant. "I hope we can come to understand each other one day. I'd like that very much."

Little did she know, Gajeel was secretly able to understand every word she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello there peeps! I hope you're enjoying this story so far! SPOILER ALERT: things are gonna get a little _intense_ next chapter... I know what you're thinking and no, there aren't gonna be lemons. Lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review. I love hearing from you guys!**

 **P.S. I received some alerts saying that guests have reviewed this story. They were all positive things and I thank you all for being so kind! (/) *blushes intensely* I just wish there was a username to go with the people that said these nice words. I wanted to thank you all with actual responses to each review but it would be hard to do that which all of you guys being labelled 'Guest'.**

* * *

Gajeel bit down on the piece of metal grumpily.

"G-Gajeel! No!" Levy squeaked, snatching the metal fork out of his grasp. "You're supposed to _use_ these to eat, not actually eat them!" Gajeel blankly stared at her and Levy sighed in defeat. He hadn't understood a word she said besides 'Gajeel' and 'No', had he?

Teaching this barbaric beast of a man the ways of civil living would be harder than she thought. Especially since he had the habit of chomping down on anything made of metal within arm's reach. Was it a teething problem? Levy wasn't so sure. He actually swallowed the metal bits he chewed up and seemed perfectly capable of digesting the hard objects as well.

"Here, watch me," Levy said in a gentler tone. She slowly cut off a piece of the fluffy yellow omelette on her plate and stuffed it into her mouth, chewing slowly and with a closed mouth.

Gajeel grunted and sniffed the omelette with disinterest. He retrieved his fork that Levy had taken and placed on the table and promptly shoved the end of the handle into his mouth. He chewed voraciously, seeming happy with his version of breakfast.

Levy nearly smacked her head on the table.

"Is something the matter?" Lucy asked, coming down the stairs in pajamas. "Does he not like the omelette I made?"

"I'll eat it if he doesn't!" Natsu chirped happily from behind Lucy, carrying their pet cat in his arms. "Lucy's the best at cooking!"

Happy meowed loudly as if in agreement with his salmon-haired master.

"No, I just don't think he likes regular food. He's been eating all your forks and spoons, Lu-chan," Levy explained, rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Well, at least he hasn't destroyed the house yet," Lucy joked in a relieved tone. "I expected all my pots and pans to be goners."

"O-Oh...um, about that..." Levy blushed sheepishly and her eyes darted to a frying pan in the corner that had been reduced to nothing but its handle.

" _Omglm_."

"Hm?" Levy turned and glanced at Gajeel who had uttered the strange word. She gasped in horror and stumbled out of her seat to grab Gajeel by the arm. "No, no! You can't eat the sink!"

Gajeel simply grunted and gently pushed the tiny woman out of his way. " _Y of omglm, slyff,"_ he growled dangerously.

Levy stared up at him with wide hazel eyes. _Om-gull-m_? She looked between Gajeel and the metal kitchen sink and suddenly had a miniature epiphany. "Oh! You're hungry!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"You can probably take him out to the junkyard. There's heaps of scrap metal there," Natsu said, grabbing Gajeel's untouched omelette.

Gajeel growled with his eyes narrowed but didn't object to Natsu stealing his yellow fluffy thing. He hadn't had a use for it anyways.

Levy smiled. "Perfect! Thank you, Natsu," she replied. "Come on, Gajeel." She beckoned towards the giant and pointed to the front door to signal that they were leaving.

Gajeel didn't respond for a moment but complied and slowly approached the door alongside Levy. He stubbornly refused to exit the house and nervously looked around. This house had become his shelter the past two days and one of the few places he felt comfortable at in this foreign world. He looked back to Lucy and she waved at him to a friendly smile. His eyes shifted to the man standing next to her, guzzling down a liter of milk like it was nothing. Gajeel clucked his tongue in irritation at the salmon-haired man. Perhaps it was best if he didn't see that annoying pink-haired pyro again.

Gajeel confidently strode out the door and waited patiently as Levy closed the door behind them. He grunted softly to catch her attention.

"Yes, Gajeel?"

"Hungry."

Levy's eyes widened. "You spoke Fiorian!" she cheered, jumping up and down with excitement. "Did you learn that word when I said it? You're a fast learner!" She praised the giant with a pat on his shoulder—well, more of a pat on the chest. He was too tall. She grinned up at him happily and said, "Don't worry, we're heading to the junkyard to pick out some metal for you to eat."

Gajeel smirked, amused by the bluenette's actions.

"Anyways, I'm so proud of you, Gajeel. Although you can't speak Fiorian, I always feel as if you can kind of understand what I'm saying," Levy continued, smiling up at Gajeel as she led him down the sidewalk.

Gajeel didn't reply. He kept a good distance away from the bluenette as he followed her down the streets of Magnolia. People stared at him as he walked by and he simply ignored them. Maybe it was because he was almost naked besides the animal skin covering his manhood. Levy had tried to convince him to wear regular clothes but they were so constricting that Gajeel felt that it would probably be better if he was wrapped in boa constrictor. Eventually, Levy gave up and let him wear his precious animal skin.

As the walked down the street, every now and then a citizen had the nerve to scowl at him to which he reacted with a gruff scowl of his own. Sure, he looked like a suspicious individual that shouldn't be taken lightly but how dare they hold prejudice against him?

Levy continued to ramble on, talking about the latest book she was reading. She thought the giant following her couldn't understand what she was saying but she kept going anyways. Somewhere deep inside of her, she thought that if she shared a little piece of what she loved then Gajeel would open up to her more.

On the other hand, Gajeel didn't know why he did it. All he knew was that he did and now he couldn't go back. When Lucy and Natsu had stumbled upon him at the train station late at night two days ago, Gajeel was convinced that his quest was over. However, it was far from that. In fact, it was an opportunity.

He somehow pulled off the image of being a foreign barbarian in need of help to the couple and they had been gullible enough to invite him to stay at their home. Despite being perfectly fluent in Fiorian, Gajeel stuck with his unable-to-speak-Fiorian act and stayed in the garden, pretending to be unaccustomed to indoor living. In truth, his act was actually an act. He truly wasn't accustomed to civilization but he certainly was not a _barbarian_.

But when this miniature woman with sky-kissed hair showed up out of nowhere, Gajeel swore something primal and animal-like inside his massive body awakened. Never before had he encountered a delicate being quite so small, so fragile and utterly vulnerable. It was as if his reality had crashed right beneath his feet and he was sent spiraling down a never ending abyss of fascination.

He found himself always watching her, studying her movements; every delicate turn of her head, every small smile, every graceful step. It had taken him nearly a whole hour to figure out that Levy was the same age as Lucy and not younger. She was just so... small. Then his eyes began to roam her body, taking in the enticing sight of her perfectly sized breasts down to the delicious inward curve of her waist that flared out into a beautiful pair of hips. It became apparent that she was a woman, not a girl. In his eyes, she was absolutely perfect.

The moment her wide hazel eyes met his crimson ones back in the garden of Lucy and Natsu's house, he knew his life would never quite be the same. Unfortunately, life doesn't accept change easily.

And Gajeel wasn't ready to give up his quest so soon, if ever.

"Gajeel! Look, it's my bookstore: _McGarden Books_!" Levy exclaimed in excitement, pointing to the brown building on the opposite side of the road. "Gajeel? Are you listening?"

Gajeel grunted to signal that she had his attention. " _Goo'ns_?" he asked, sticking to his native tongue.

Levy frowned, pouting. She didn't understand. Of the few languages she hadn't learned, why did Gajeel have to speak the undiscovered one? "What does _goo-ins_ mean?" she asked, cringing at her butchered pronunciation. Gajeel had said it with such grace and fluency; the word had rolled off his tongue like butter and sent flutters into Levy's stomach. Levy's pronunciation rivaled that of nails on chalkboard.

Gajeel didn't mind it. He smirked to himself when he caught her cringing at herself. It was cute that she was doing her best to close the gap between their communication. " _Goo-ins olei goo'ns_ ," he stated firmly, mocking her pronunciation with a wicked smirk.

Levy's eyes widened the moment she caught his shenanigans. She smacked his arm while pouting, her cheeks blazing with red. "D-Don't make f-fun of me!" she cried indignantly, staring down at the ground.

"Gihi."

"Wha...?" Levy tilted her head upwards.

Gajeel was grinning down at her, a greatly amused expression on his handsome face. He was laughing? That sound was his laugh? Levy stared at him, mouth forming a perfect circle. She felt butterflies re-enter her belly. This beast of a man was making her feel things she had never felt before.

"You're laughing at me!" she cried, snapping out of her amazed stupor.

Gajeel answered with loud, resonating rounds of 'gihi' until tears formed at the corner of his crimson eyes. " _O, moo olei leiollm qosei, slyff_ ," he chuckled, wiping at his tears.

Levy couldn't comprehend his words but assumed that he was making fun of her again. She pouted, feeling hurt. She gasped and mentally reprimanded herself. _Why am I feeling hurt that this barbaric giant is teasing me? H-He isn't important, not to me at least!_ she thought stubbornly and frantically.

Meanwhile, Gajeel watched her intently as she blushed. His heart throbbed for a moment and he growled at himself for feeling that way. He recognized what was happening to his body, mind and soul and he wouldn't tolerate it anymore. He mustn't.

 _F**k, why does she have to be so damn perfect?_ he grumbled to himself in his mind. _I gotta get rid of these feelings if I wanna complete my quest as fast as I can._ He glanced at the cheerful bluenette. _But if I try, I might end up hurtin' her. She's been tryin' so damn hard to understand me._

 _Sh*t._

 _What am I gonna do?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter five of Iron Tongue! As always, I do my best to edit my work and will feel horrible if you guys end up having to read my mistakes. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **P.S. I'd just like to reply to a review I recently received from knightgirl (guest). First of all, thank you for leaving a review! I love it when you guys do that, it just boosts up my overall mood and makes me want to update a new chapter as soon as possible! Also, knightgirl, expect to find out his quest very soon! You may even get an answer in this chapter (wink wink).**

* * *

Even though she knew Gajeel couldn't understand what she was saying, Levy decided to explain the pub in Fiorian anyway. "Gajeel, this _Devil's Cup_ , the most popular pub in all of Magnolia. It's owned by my friend, Mira," Levy said, guiding Gajeel through the door that was too small for his broad frame. She giggled as he managed to stumble through with a disgruntled grunt.

"Levy, hey there!"

Levy's eyes brightened. "Cana!" she exclaimed, running to greet the brunette sitting at the bar waving to her. "Drinking again?"

Cana grinned. "Of course. This pub's got the best beer around," she replied. She took a long swig of her frosty mug, downing the large glass within three seconds flat.

"That's nice of you to say, Cana," the silver-haired female bartender replied, wiping down a shot glass. "How are you doing, Levy?"

Levy smiled. "Hi Mira! I'm fine, thank you. What about yourself?"

Mira smiled back and replied, "I'm fine as well." Her eyes shifted from the petite blue-haired woman to the giant standing behind her. "Who's... this?"

"This is Gajeel. Gajeel, this is Mirajane and this is Cana," Levy introduced, directing her hand to each woman accordingly.

Gajeel nodded. "Mirajane. Cana."

Levy grinned.

Cana eyed the giant suspiciously for a moment, taking in his wild appearance and naked torso. She shrugged it off, guessing that it was some sort of dress-up. "Anyways, watcha' up to, Levy?" Cana asked curiously as Mirajane filled her glass with more beer. Levy didn't understand why she didn't just drink directly from the barrel if she was going to consume so much. But then, most of the time Cana was drinking straight from the barre anyways.

Gajeel took one last glance at Levy before wandering away, enticed by the smell of various alcoholic beverages in the building. He had never drunk alcohol before, only water. Alcohol was hard to come by where he came from and extremely expensive. You'd have to trade at least twenty rabbit pelts to get a drink that contained alcoholic levels remotely close to that in beer. He scowled at the thought. Twenty rabbit pelts could get him better things; he could _make_ better things using those pelts.

For instance, the softest, warmest cloak for a miniature female with sky-kissed locks of hair. Gajeel froze for a second as he realized his own thoughts. He cursed at himself for losing focus. He wasn't in Magnolia to act like a lovesick adolescent all day.

He was on a quest.

As Gajeel located the back exit, he could hear a familiar musical voice gasp in surprise and frantically call his name. He grunted, not wanting to abandon her yet knowing he had to go and explore to find what he was searching for. Why did decisions have to be so hard to make?

With a heavy groan, Gajeel called, " _Slyff_."

Levy's head popped up from around the corner and she grinned in relief. "There you are! I thought you left without me or something," she said, looking up at him with kind eyes.

Gajeel avoided her gaze, knowing that if they met eyes he wouldn't be able to look away. He grunted, "Hungry."

Levy smiled. "Okay, I understand," she said. She turned away and called out, "Cana, Mira! Gajeel and I have to be going!"

"Okay, just be careful!" Mira called back. "The weather report said that it would start thunder storming later today!"

"Buy an umbrella or something on the way there, Levy!" Cana added.

"Alright, thank you!" Levy grinned, making a mental note. Now it was up to her to remember. She turned back to Gajeel and said, "Go on ahead."

Gajeel grunted, pretending he hadn't understood her. He waited until Levy pointed to the door before exiting. Levy hopped out after him, her short blue locks of hair bouncing up and down with every step. He took in the sight of her; a tiny woman with a happy smile dancing on her lips. He grinned. She was adorable and she didn't even realize it.

"Gihi."

Levy turned around and pouted at him. "What's so funny?" She put her hands on her hips, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

Gajeel just chuckled to himself and pinched her little button nose. Her skin was soft and supple underneath the rough pads of his fingers and he deemed that she was by far the silkiest thing he'd ever felt. His eyes shifted from her nose to her hair. Would those wavy strands of hair be as soft as they looked too?

Levy, on the other hand, was completely caught off guard with his tender gesture. As soon as he fingers pinched her nostrils shut, she let out a gasp. It was a mixture of surprise and the need for oxygen. She watched Gajeel with wide eyes, praying he didn't notice the blush on her cheeks. Even with her restricted flow of oxygen from her nose, she could pick up the scent of musk, leather and iron emanating from his body. It was heavenly and Levy just wanted to be encased in it for all eternity.

Then, all of a sudden, Gajeel pulled away with a cold and distant look in his eyes. Levy immediately felt a twinge of hurt in her heart. She scolded herself for being so weak. _You're just overthinking it, Levy. It probably means nothing,_ she thought to herself.

Gajeel looked to the ground in frustration. _Sh*t. I'm gettin' soft._

The two walked in awkward silence for the rest of the way to the junkyard; Levy leading the way and Gajeel following her like a loyal puppy. Once they reached the junkyard, Levy got permission from security to enter and she and Gajeel went inside, taking in the awe-inspiring massive piles of scrap metal with wide eyes.

Piles of scrap metal were scattered all around, most of which were twice Gajeel's height. That gave Levy the sense of being even punier than she already was. Unconsciously, she stuck close to Gajeel as he went around inspecting the various forms of metallic sustenance littering the ground. They walked deeper into the maze of metal and Levy grew increasingly nervous. She hadn't brought a map of the junkyard or a communication lacrima in case they got lost. She hoped that the security guard would notice if they were in there for a bit too long.

Levy waited patiently as Gajeel suddenly stooped to the ground and pulled a circular object out of a nearby heap. Gajeel seemed to be intently sniffing the rim of a bicycle tire and Levy decided it would be safe to look around without losing track of Gajeel's location. The layout of the junkyard reminded her of a book she once read about human-like androids living in a junkyard, trying to survive the ensuing apocalypse.

She turned to tell Gajeel all about the book when she noticed that he had wandered away yet again and was a couple metres away, chomping down on a metal beam that looked fairly fresh and untouched. Levy approached his side and watched with amazement as Gajeel's sharp incisors cut through the metal beam like it was butter and ground it up into minuscule pieces for Gajeel to swallow.

"Doesn't it hurt when you swallow metal?" Levy asked, remembering all the medical books she had read. A regular human couldn't digest metal, let alone swallow it without any repercussions. Could it be that he had a thicker lining in his throat, stomach and intestines?

Gajeel ignored her question and kept crunching down on his metal breakfast. He had been starving for several days now, only having had a fork and a frying pan to sustain himself. He ravenously finished up eating the rest of the metal beam and looked around eagerly for more. Even his home didn't have such a mass supply of metal like this junkyard did. The best part was that he got to pick and choose what he wanted.

Levy looked around, still enraptured by the scenery around them. "Is it okay if I leave you here for a while? You won't get lost, will you?" she asked cautiously.

Gajeel grunted.

Levy sighed, reminding herself that he couldn't understand Fiorian besides basic words such as 'hello', 'hi, 'me', 'you', 'hungry' and 'food'. She took one last glance at Gajeel before trotting away to explore the junkyard.

Gajeel stopped eating the moment he heard Levy's footsteps become soft in the distance. He licked his lips in anticipation and grinned. It was time. He stood and tossed a bolt into his mouth, crunching down with force. Gajeel then proceeded to tread in the opposite direction Levy was headed.

He knew he would find it here. It was always in areas filled with metal. He could recall reports of his fellow men telling him that it particularly liked Magnolia's junkyards. It also liked to collect metallic items and turn them into massive, effective forms of weaponry such as swords and axes. He smirked. It liked metal and so did he.

A soft clatter reminiscent to that of a tin can falling to the ground caught his attention and side-tracked him from his straight path through the junkyard. Walking off the straight path, Gajeel weeded his broad frame through a small gap between two hulking piles of metal with a grunt. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a flash of black.

Gajeel smirked. He'd found it. And once he caught it, his quest would be complete. Sprinting after the black flash, Gajeel forgot about the small blue-haired woman accompanying him.

Meanwhile, Levy was currently trying to relocate Gajeel, walking around in circles as she recognized a familiar pile of metallic breakfast. But where was the giant that had been munching on it? Levy called his name, spinning in circles until she was dizzy. She sat down and waited for a few minutes patiently, somewhat trusting that he'd be back shortly.

It wasn't until a clap of thunder boomed overhead that Levy became concerned. She had been waiting for some time now, calling his name with no response. A drop of rain hit Levy's nose and she shivered. She ran her small hands up and down her forearms in an attempt to warm herself up in the drastic drop of air temperature but to no avail. More drops of rain fell and Levy sniffled in the cold, wondering where Gajeel had went. It was starting to thunderstorm just like Mira said. They'd have to get back soon or else Lucy and Natsu would get worried.

"Gajeel!" Levy called out again, her voice hoarse from her constant shouting. She sniffled again but this time it wasn't from the cold. She rubbed away tears forming in her eyes and stood. She couldn't just wait for him. Maybe he'd already found his way out and was back at Lucy and Natsu's house, waiting for her.

She walked in the direction she presumed was the exit and became confused when she encountered a familiar pile of scrap metal. Hadn't she just passed it? Levy shook off the question weighing her mind and continued to walk. Another familiar pile was encountered, and then another, and then another. Levy bit down on her bottom lip.

She must have been walking in circles. There was no way she was just passing the exact same piles each time. Unless they weren't the same pile. Levy's eyes widened in anxiety when she realized that all the piles looked exactly the same. How was she going to find her way out if all the landmarks looked the same?

"Gajeel, where are you?" she mumbled sadly, hastily hiding underneath a large piece of metal roofing to protect herself from the elements. Drops of rain leaked out from the cracks in the old metal and she shivered as they came in contact with her body. She hoped the security guard would notice that she hadn't left yet and come looking for her. It was almost time for him to close up the entrance to the junkyard as well. What if he didn't come looking for her and she was trapped in the junkyard all night? She'd freeze to death! Levy contemplated this with worry, biting her bottom lip.

Suddenly, a small tin cylinder moved and hit Levy in the ankle, causing her to shriek in fright. After her moment of shock ended, she sighed in relief, clutching the area over her pounding heart.

"Th-That scared me," she whispered to herself. Levy looked around, wondering where the can had come from when she saw a black figure crouching some ways away, it's scarlet-colored eyes glowing in the darkness as thunderstorm clouds blocked out the sun.

Levy's watched the figure nervously and quietly called, "G-Gajeel, i-is that you?" The figure ignored her question and its eyes flickered to the cylinder that had hit her ankle. Levy followed its gaze and quietly said, "Oh. Y-You want this thing." She picked up the cylinder and discovered that it was a can. Her actions elicited a soft growl from the figure. It sounded just like Happy when you took away his precious fish.

"Don't worry, I won't take it," Levy said in the gentlest voice possible, trying to make herself look easier to approach. She turned the can over.

 ** _Premium Quality_**

 **KIWI FRUIT SLICES**

 ** _in syrup_**

Levy looked up from the canned fruit, and shrieked. The figure was sitting right next to her, its glowing red eyes piercing right into her hazel ones. Before Levy's brain could compute a plan of action, the figure pressed it's check against hers and a soft rumble stemmed from its throat. Purring?

"You're the biggest cat I've ever seen," Levy chuckled, suddenly able to speak. She cautiously rubbed its oddly rounded ears and stroked its shiny onyx black fur. The large cat nuzzled the can in her hands silently. Levy smiled and used the can tab to pull off the seal. She placed the opened can on the ground and watched with amusement as the panther-sized cat swooped down and happily gobbled down the green fruit.

"You're the first cat I've seen to eat kiwis too," Levy commented, patting's its head.

The cat purred loudly, as if thanking her for opening the can.

Gajeel grumbled under his breath in his native tongue, angry with himself for messing up. Back at the junkyard, he'd thought that he'd finally found it but it managed to elude him and slip out right from under his nose. Gajeel growled to himself and nimbly hopped over the fence surrounding Lucy and Natsu's garden, ignoring the mud that splashed around his bare feet. He ran a hand through his long locks of black hair in frustration and wrung out the rainwater that had latched onto his hair.

A familiar female voice shrieked from nearby. "Gajeel! What are you doing?!"

Gajeel growled, turning to the door that led to the interior of the house. Lucy was peeking out from behind the glass screen doors with a surprised expression on her face.

"Get out from the rain or you'll freeze!" she exclaimed, making beckoning gestures at him hurriedly.

"What is it, Luce?" Natsu's voice said from inside the house.

"Gajeel's back," Lucy hurriedly replied to her husband. Gajeel growled at the face of the pink-haired man that peeked out from behind Lucy.

"At least he got back before the thunderstorm got worse," Natsu said, looking up at the darkening sky. He then turned to Gajeel and looked around as if just noticing something. "But where's Levy?"

Gajeel had been trying to ignore Natsu but he couldn't help but stiffen at the mention of Levy. She wasn't back yet? He lifted his face towards the sky and sniffed, searching for her delicious scent. When her paper and ink scent was nowhere to be smelled, Gajeel felt a switch flip in his mind.

" _Slyff_!" he shouted in fear, hopping back over the fence.

"Gajeel! No!" Lucy cried after him, running out into the rain to stop the giant. "It's dangerous! The thunderstorm's going to get worse!"

Natsu pulled Lucy back inside the safety of the house and hushed her with a kiss to her forehead. "Shhh, you gotta stay inside, Luce. Gajeel will find Levy, I'm sure of it," he comforted.

Lucy nodded, burying her face into her husband's chest. "I hope Levy-chan is okay."

Gajeel sprinted through the streets of Magnolia, shouting Levy's name over and over again. When he didn't get the response he was looking for, he moved onto the outskirts of town, desperately searching for a sign. A sign that a precious woman with blue hair was safe and sound.

 _F**k, where is she?!_ he thought to himself, looking around in concerned fear. He froze, realizing his mistake. He'd left her alone in the junkyard.

Gajeel gritted his teeth, fuming at himself. How stupid was he?! Leaving that mini woman in a ginormous maze of metal in the middle of a thunderstorm. And with that _thing_ roaming around! He dashed to the junkyard, bypassing security with a simple push of his arm.

" _Slyff_!" he hollered at the top of his lungs. With his superior hearing, he picked up on the soft sound of a female calling his name far away. His heart thumped in relief but only for a moment. He ran towards the sound of her voice, following her scent as well.

Then, he found her.

And it was like his heart had deflated in relief.

He collapsed to his knees, enveloped Levy in his large arms, holding her tightly. He nuzzled the crook of her neck, breathing in her indescribably lovely scent. She was safe. He thanked the gods above and held her even closer in order to warm her small shivering body.

Levy snuggled into his chest, sniffling quietly. Tears rolled out from the corners of her eyes and she hit Gajeel's chest with small enclosed fists. "I thought you'd left me! I thought you weren't coming back!" she sobbed, hitting him repetitively.

" _Slyff_ ," Gajeel said, grasping her wrists to stop her repetitive battery. " _Y soolch meifeil leiofei moo_ ," he whispered huskily, holding her close.

For some reason, Levy felt comforted by his foreign words and snuggled deeper into his embrace. He pulled them both back under the safety of the metal sheetshe had been hiding under and pulled up several other sheets to create a makeshift hut for them to wait out to storm.

Gajeel pulled up the last metal sheet to block out the wind coming in from the side and turned his body, ready to hold Levy in his arms again. However, he wasn't quite ready for what he saw.

 _It_.

And it was draped over Levy's body like a living blanket made of black fur and a pair of red eyes.


End file.
